Knuckle
, or , are a weapon type from various games in the series, and are usually associated with the Monk class. Recurring knuckles include the Cat Claws, God Hand, Kaiser Knuckles, and Tiger Fang. The ultimate version of this weapon varies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Knuckles are named "Fist Weapons" in this game, and can be equipped by the Monk and the Black Belt Jobs. List of Fist Weapons: *Bronze Knuckles *Sonic Knuckles *Impact Claws *Elven *Cat Claws *Kaiser Knuckles *Wyvern Claws *Tiger Claws *Faerie Claws *Metal Knuckles *Dark Claws *Hellish Claws Final Fantasy IV Yang and Edge can equip Claws. Claws do not raise physical strength but rather add elemental affinities or inflicts status ailments to physical attacks. List of Claws: *Flame Claws *Ice Claws *Lightning Claws *Faerie Claws *Hell Claws *Cat Claws *Tiger Fangs *Dragon Claws *Godhand Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Yang and Edge can equip Claws. List of Claws: *Flame Claws *Ice Claws *Faerie Claws *Hell Claws *Cat Claws Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang, Ursula, and the Monks can equip Claws. List of Claws: *Flame Claws *Ice Claws *Lightning Claws *Metal Knuckles *Faerie Claws *Hell Claws *Cat Claws *Godhand *Dragon Claws *Tiger Fangs *Kaiser Knuckles (Dummied) Final Fantasy VI Claws may be equipped by Sabin Rene Figaro, or everyone except Gau and Umaro by equipping the Merit Award. List of Claws: *Metal Knuckle *Mythril Claw *Kaiser Knuckle *Venom Claw *Burning Fist *Dragon Claws *Tigerfang *Godhand (GBA) Final Fantasy VII Tifa can equip 'Gloves, Knuckles, or Claws'. List of Gloves: *Leather Glove *Metal Knuckle *Mythril Claw *Grand Glove *Tiger Fang *Diamond Knuckle *Dragon Claw *Crystal Glove *Motor Drive *Platinum Fist *Kaiser Knuckle *Work Glove *Powersoul *Master Fist *God's Hand *Premium Heart Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- List of Martial Arts (Male) Weapons: *Leather Gloves *Metal Knuckles *Improved Metal Knuckles List of Martial Arts (Female) Weapons: *Motor Drive *Oversoul *Improved Oversoul Final Fantasy VIII Zell uses Knuckles as his weapon. List of Knuckles: *Metal Knuckle *Maverick *Gauntlet *Ehrgeiz Final Fantasy IX Amarant Coral can equip Claws and Knuckles. List of Claws: *Cat's Claws *Poison Knuckles *Mythril Claws *Scissor Fangs *Dragon's Claws *Tiger Fangs *Avenger *Kaiser Knuckles *Duel Claws *Rune Claws Final Fantasy X Rikku can use Claws. Unusually for the series, she is not a Monk-like character, and does not attack by using martial arts. Final Fantasy XI All the Hand-to-Hand weapons are in the form of knuckles, claws, or sainti. Notable Knuckles: *Glanzfaust *Kaiser Knuckles *Burning Fists *Destroyers *Vishnu Cesti *Spharai *Cross-Counters Notable Claws and Sainti: *Kenkonken *Verethragna *Inferno Claws *Tactician Magician's Hooks *Indra Katars *Wagh Baghnakhs *Manoples *Gem Sainti *Acantha Shavers Final Fantasy XIV Knuckles are used by the Pugilist class. The Pugilist-specific knuckles are the Avengers, and the Sphairai return as the Monk-specific knuckles. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Knuckles can be wielded by bangaa White Monks and Moogle Gadgeteers, so as to enable them to learn their skills. They cost less in the cities of Sprohm and Baguba Port. The most powerful claw is the Greaseburst. List of Knuckles: *Hard Knuckles *Rising Sun *Mythril Claws *Sick Knuckles *Cat Claws *Survivor *Dream Claws *White Fang *Godhand *Tiger Fangs *Kaiser Knuckles *Death Claws *Magic Hands *Greaseburst Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knuckles can now be equipped by bangaa White Monks, seeq Berserkers, and Moogle Tinkers. Final Fantasy Type-0 Eight uses knuckles as his weapons of choice. List of knuckles: *Knuckle *Silver Knuckle *Killer Knuckle *Heavy Knuckle *Platinum Knuckle *Iron Fist *Red Glove *Metal Fist *Mythril Glove *Diamond Fist *Adamant Knuckle *God Hand *Master Fist *Gold Finger *Kaiser Knuckle *Demon Fist (ultimate weapon) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin can wield claws in battle. Phoebe starts with one. Claws can be used outside of battle to scale cliff faces. In addition the most powerful type of claw, the Dragon Claw can be used to latch onto faraway objects and propel the heroes across gaps. Claws have low power, but can inflict status ailments on enemies. List of Claws: *Cat Claw *Charm Claw *Dragon Claw Final Fantasy Legend III Claws appears as a type of weapon. List of Claws: *CatClaw *Poison Final Fantasy Dimensions List of Claws: *Metal Claw *Bugnau *Kaiser Knuckles *Poison Knuckle *Cat Claws *Mythril Claw *Hell Claw *Ice Knuckle *Burning Knuckle *Sonic Knuckles *Blast Knuckles *Dark Claw *Duel Claws *Tigerfangs *Crystal Claws *Dragon Claws *Rocket Punch *Godhand Dissidia Final Fantasy Fist weapons are normally only available to Tidus, Jecht, Firion, and Bartz. The stronger weapons of this type increase brave damage dealt in Chase Sequences. *Leather Gloves *Metal Knuckles *Mythril Claw *Mythril Claw+ *Darksteel Claws *Sonic Knuckles *Tigerfangs *Cat Claws *Scarmiglione's Fang *Godhand *Premium Heart *Lufenian Claw Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Grappling weapons return in ''Dissidia 012, and now are also available to Tifa, Prishe, and Vaan. This time, grappling weapons also reduce maximum HP when equipped. *Leather Gloves *Metal Knuckles *Mythril Claws *Darksteel Claws *Work Glove *Sonic Knuckles *Scarmiglione's Fang *Tigerfangs *Burning Fists *Cat Claws *Hyper Fist *Inferno Claws *Aura Gloves *Ehrgeiz *Lufenian Claw ''Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade''